gcgodusfandomcom-20200214-history
Idrael Godus
This is missing a lot of stuff. Still Work in Progress - Idrael Godus is the so called "Second-Born of Amon", a member of the Royal Line and a Pure-Blooded Godus. Endowed with the unique Shark-Like traits of the Pure-Blood Godus, Idrael was the leader of the Godus since the beginning. He is a very old individual, no one actually knows how old he truly is. The only thing that can be known for sure is that he isn't older than the First-Born of Amon, Azriel Godus . Rightful leader to the entirety of the Godus Clan, he once reigned with his Queen Ahniel Godus on their beloved Homeworld of Celest, with Azriel Godus as his Adviser. __TOC__ Biography His childhood was the same than Azriel's own. They lived on the Godus Homeworld of Celest. Life was dull and rather unexciting, until the day Amon arrived and shook the Godus way of life to its very core. Though already a member of the Royal Bloodline, Amon's offer of Godlike Power was very attractive to them. The inhabitants of Celest were keepers of Knowledge, and with Amon offering his nearly arcane levels of technology and intelligence, it was an easy choice to make. Idrael, along with Azriel, were the first two that took Amon's offer and had begun to serve him as his second-in-command. Even though he was one of the first to take oath to Amon, it took ages and for him to receive the attention and treatment given to his equivalent in rank, Azriel. 'Servant of Amon' Idrael was the third-in-command while Azriel was the second-in-command of Amon's forces. Dubbing themselves the "Godus Forces" under their new leadership of Amon, the whole homeworld of Celest was converted by Amon to serve him as his army and fortress. It wasn't much, but with Amon's knowledge and technology, they would be more than enough for his purposes. While serving Amon, Azriel showed extreme skill as a strategist, manipulator, and assassin. However, Idrael didn't prove to have anything useful to Amon, unwilling to kill the innocent for his needs. "We are keepers of knowledge, are we not meant to learn from others, instead taking it from them?" - Idrael Godus 'The Lie' While Azriel Godus conquered planets in the name of Amon and the Godus Forces, Idrael Godus visited his homeworld against direct orders from Amon himself. His people instantly accepted him as their rightful leader, though he had no intentions on becoming a leader, rather wishing to merely be able to be close to his pregnant wife, Ahniel. Upon Idrael's arrival, she told him about the current situation on Celest, and of how terrible it had become since Amon's servants took control. At first glance, one might see it as not having changed at all since the takeover, though this was quickly shown to not be so. Nothing had been like the promises of glory given by Amon. The unknown entity promised fortune, knowledge and awe-inspiring technologies to the Godus. Happiness to all. Instead, Celest had lost its knowledge and sovereignty. Their lexicons of knowledge, saved in archives of photon-bearing crystals, was taken away. Celest had become a war-planet of Amon, used to recruit and train soldiers, and as a shipyard for their fleet. Idrael was shocked by this new information, and led by his emotions, he began plans of a resistance to free his beloved home from Amon's control. 'Future leader of the Godus Clan' During Idrael's preparation of the resistance against Amon, his wife had given birth to his only child and the singular heir to the Godus Clan, Zerazin Godus. Idrael and Ahniel both decided to keep their child a secret, afraid that Amon will take their child away. Few selected individuals of the honorable guard were allowed to know, chosen to take care of Zerazin, to teach him their traditions and make him a skilled fighter. But most importantly, to protect him from the wrath of Amon. 'Civil war' After an arduous period of planning, Idrael had finally managed to acquire enough resources, weapons and soldiers to fight the Godus Forces on Celest. Idrael Godus made his first move, a coup d'etat of the capital assisted by an outside army laying siege to the city. Though initially successful, this victory captured the attention and fury of Amon. Amon's second-in-command, Azriel Godus, was ordered to end this civil war and bring order and Godus Force control back to the planet. The Fleet used to counterattack the Resistance was far from Celest, and its long trip was anticipated by Idrael. Though what he could never have expected was that the forces who would attack his home would be led by his blood-brother Azriel. 'Azriel Godus arrived' Idrael had quickly united Celest once more, ready to defend against the coming fleet to their last breath. However, Amon's wrath had come to their doorstep sooner than expected, and the identity of their commander was heartbreaking to Idrael. The awe-inspiring fleet of Amon's second-in-command arrived at Celest, inciting Idrael tried to talk with them, hoping to find a way to meet a non-violent end to this conflict with his childhood friend Azriel. Sadly, this would not occur due to the loyalty Azriel held for Amon. "This is your fault, brother. You betrayed Amon, betrayed us all... Do you not see the futility of your resistance?" - Azriel Godus Chaos had been brought to Celest. The Godus Clan knew they stood no chance against a full on attack against Amon's forces, especially with them being led by Azriel himself. Blinded by Amon's promise and might, Azriel and his fleet engaged the resistance. The resistance didn't give up easily, but Azriel had new toys to test out, experiments from Amon that were perfect for a situation like this. As the forces down below looked to the skies, they saw a rain of what would have appeared to be simple comets and stardust to an onlooker. These rather brilliant lights held devious creations inside, and although most of the pods were shot down before they reached the surface, those who made it gave a new definition of nightmares to the Godus Clan. Experiments of Azriel and Amon, dubbed "Godus Brutes" had been released on the denizens of Celest. Once proud Godus soldiers had been mutated into ghoulish phantoms of their former selves. Now mindless beasts, they tore through the resistance's forces, spreading mass panic and terror as they went. 'Change of Pace' Celest was going down in flames. Mass casualties had been suffered by the resistance, who had now lost all hope of even surviving Azriel's wrath. While the forces of the resistance were torn apart, Amon ordered a elite assassin squad, led by Nerazim and Prawneen Godus (Azriel's sister), to capture Idrael's wife and son. Amon used these two to blackmail Idrael, demanding that he would surrender and follow him. If not, he would make his beloved wife and son into twisted creations, his next personal experiments. Idrael knew that Amon wasn't bluffing this threat, he could easily do this, and would if given the chance. It seemed as though all was lost at this point, and Idrael prepared to face Amon's personal fury. Right when Idrael was about to order his followers to surrender, Prawneen betrayed Amon and brought his Ahniel and Zerazin to Idrael. No one knows why Prawneen betrayed Amon for sure, but they all managed to escape the falling planet due to this betrayal. Searching for a new home, to start from scratch. Idrael, Ahniel, Zerazin, Prawneen and their followers went fled their broken homeplanet in search of asylum from Amon. 'New home' Many years passed before the High Keep Idrael Godus and his followers found a new place to call home, once found, they proclaimed the system to be named "Zerus". The newly discovered system was near the edge of the Fringe, a resource-laden bunch of planets that allowed for the quick colonization of its core-planets within the Goldilocks Zone. The High Keep started to build a small city on Zerus IV, which soon became a prosperous second home to the ousted Godus Clan, far from the reach of Amon and his Forces. Several decades passed by, and Zerus had been fully colonized by Idrael's new civilization. The Godus Clan had their own home. With their now restored knowledge that had been lost at Celest, and the acquisition of new technologies, the Clan began to extend out, contacting nearby systems to begin trade routes. However, Idrael did learn one important lesson from the fall of Celest. The Godus Clan changed their traditions. Once, the Godus had been happy to share their knowledge. But not this time, this time they kept it a secret, protected and locked away. The Clan had become cautious of outsiders, distrusting those who had not been inducted into the clan. 'Amon has fallen' Idrael Godus didn't hear from the Godus Forces for a long time, though this was not of any issue to him, as he was busy with his position as the High Keep, looking after his prosperous nation of the Godus Clan and locking away technology from those who would abuse it. Though, the first message he had heard from them since his escape caught his interest. "Amon has fallen". These words were spread through the entire sector by an unknown ship. Apparently Amon, the unknown entity that was worshiped by many like a God, had fallen. Idrael Godus had to leave his new home for a while, however much he desired to avoid this. Begrudgingly, Idrael with a small fleet in tow, went into the known Godus Forces space wishing to find whether this message was truthful or not. Once he arrived in GF space, he contacted the current leader of the forces once led by Amon. Idrael wasn't surprised that Azriel Godus was now in charge. The two leaders, once blood-brethren, sat down at a table of pacification once more, and during these discussions, Azriel was made to prove that Amon was truly dead. Amon wasn't gone yet, rather, he had been forced to hide after most of his fleet was utterly destroyed. Azriel had lied, and Idrael believed him, but didn't know how to handle this situation now. He had been left in an interesting corner. Amon's former forces, now led by Azriel, who was still loyal to the unknown entity which had commanded him for so many years. What would his plans be now? Would Azriel remain loyal to Amon, doing as he would have been commanded? It seems as though this was not to be, as Azriel relinquished the Godus Forces to Idrael, fading from his culture and society soon after. "I have committed countless atrocities in my life, I need to pay for these sins." - Azriel Godus The Godus Clan was united with the Godus Forces after so many years of strife and deceit. This unity created quite the formidable fleet, ensuring that the Godus remained sovereign from pirates and other invading forces. Nerazim Godus, Kuruziel Godus and several other high ranked individuals of Amon's former forces were now working together with the Godus Clan. Idrael Godus returned to Zerus after securing these treaties. The time of peace had come again. 'Betrayal' Amon was gone, and The Godus Clan reunited, but there was one person who still had plans for the Godus. The Godus Clan had fallen for trickery far too often, and they wouldn't be a stranger to deceit in the future. This person was a simple human who served Amon long ago by the name of Patrick Korhal. He didn't work alone, however. He had his own master pulling the strings. This human had remained an enigmatic visage, his past unknown and his plans hidden. He managed to lure Nerazim and Kuruziel Godus to a lonely asteroid field through transmission a distress signal with Godus codes. Nerazim and Kuruziel both had to react to this, seemingly a Godus in need of help. However, it was a trap. Patrick had hired a group of mercenaries to ambush the two upon their arrival, and it went seamlessly. Patrick had brought with him a devious tool of Amon, technology capable of brainwashing those exposed to it, making them into soldiers who's will was bent to the command of whoever controlled the device. This creation was used to make Nerazim and Kuruziel into servants of his own devices. The two Elites, now tools for Patrick's plans, were sent back to the Clan, where they performed this same procedure upon several other selected Godus operatives. Patrick's plans had begun without a single one of the Clan batting an eye, they all had felt too powerful, too safe for something like this to happen now. Of all who were oblivious to this trickery, Idrael was possibly the most blind. After a period of time planning their next phase of action, Nerazim and Kuruziel managed to blame Idrael for several outbursts, propaganda was spread defaming him as their leader. People started to question their once praised High Keep. Only one more serious incident was needed to ignite the powder keg now set to burst. Nerazim and a few of his followers managed to infiltrate Idrael's castle and smuggle in some of Amon's forbidden technology. Useless since it was damaged, but enough to incriminate him as a treasonous leader. They accused him of brainwashing and worshiping Amon with his vile technology. This coup created enough strife to throw Idrael Godus off his throne and demonize him to the Godus peoples. Idrael was forced to leave, but not before he saw his beloved wife be decapitated by Nerazim, publicly executed in front of thousands of people. She had been deemed guilty for supporting Idrael and his position. This fate was to be shared by his only heir, Zerazin. Luckily, Idrael still had a few followers that still believed in him. They attacked Nerazim and his guards before they were able to execute Idrael's son. Both of them managed to escape and were forced into hiding. They had to pay a price for this escape, their followers had all died just to save them. The Godus were now under the dual control of Nerazim and Kuruziel Godus, both puppets to the true leader, Patrick Korhal and his unknown master. - Still in Progress - Prawneen (talk) 12:46, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Character